


Cynophobia

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phobias, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: An unexpected guest forces Alastor to open up with Husk more than he'd like.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 266





	Cynophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Husk and Alastor's relationship can be read as either platonic or romantic in this fic, it's really up to the reader.

It was late, had been a long day at the hotel, and Alastor was happy to finally be home. He was puttering around his house, tidying up and whatnot before he sat down on his couch and leaned over a broken, old radio he'd been tinkering with.

He hummed a soft tune to himself as he worked, slowly letting his smile relax. He was alone, so it wasn't necessary to keep it up, he could let the wall down a little.

His ears twitched at the sound of clicking footsteps and he sat up straight, smile springing back to life. He grabbed his mic and stood, making his way towards his bedroom, where the noise was coming from.

He turned the knob before carefully pushing the door open with his mic. His blood ran cold, breath hitching as he went rigid. A huge, rotting bloodhound lifted its slobbery head and barked at him. Alastor quickly scrambled to slam the door close and back away, smacking into the wall behind him. He held his mic tight to his chest and scurried back to the living room.

He took short, shallow breaths before nearly going through the roof when the dog started to scratch at the bedroom door and howl. He snapped his fingers, not thinking his decision through all the way, and summoned Husk from wherever he was.

The grouchy, old cat appeared on Alastor's couch with a soft groan before quickly scrambling to his feet, eyes darting around in confusion. His gaze fell on Alastor and he snarled

"What the fuck, Al!?" He snapped "How many fuckin' times do I gotta tell ya not to just pull me outta nowhere!? You don't know what the fuck I could've been doin'!"

Alastor swallowed thickly and pointed a shaky hand down the hall to his bedroom

"There's a beast in my room. G-Get it," He ordered, having to put in far more effort than he'd like to maintain his composure. 

Husk looked down the hall to where Alastor was pointing before grumbling under his breath and lumbering towards the room. He was too tired to argue. He pushed the door open and looked in at the slobbery mongrel that was currently chewing up one of Alastor's books. It lifted its head and barked at Husk, who just sniffed slightly in response. He entered the room and grabbed the down by its ratty collar before pulling until it followed after him.

He led it down the hall and stopped in front of the living room

"What do you want me to do with it?" He drawled.

Alastor looked up from his spot on the couch and went rigid. Husk could actually  _ see  _ his hair standing a bit on edge.

"I don't care, just get rid of it!" Alastor snapped.

Husk shrugged and led the dog to the front door, opening it and shooing the dog outside

"Off with ya, mutt," He grumbled.

The dog just lumbered on its way. Husk closed the door and returned to the living room. Alastor was plastered to the window, making good sure the dog was gone. Husk cocked an eyebrow

"I don't see what the issue was. Not like it was aggressive or nothin'," He drawled.

Alastor narrowed his eyes at Husk

"I  _ hate _ dogs," He hissed.

Husk blinked in surprise before approaching Alastor and gently touching his shoulder

"Well, it's gone now. You can relax," He soothed.

Alastor flinched under Husk's touch, something he hadn't done in almost forty years, causing Husk's ears to droop. Alastor sighed softly before throwing his arms around Husk in a suffocating hug. Husk wheezed, wings flaring and flapping in a slight panic

"Al-" He sputtered "Can't… Breathe!"

Alastor quickly released him and Husk stumbled back, gasping for breath

"Jeez, Al. Nearly broke my fuckin' neck," He panted "It was just a dog…"

Alastor pulled Husk back into a far gentler hug

"It's not  _ just  _ anything," He mumbled.

Husk opened his mouth to retort but quickly snapped it shut when he felt Alastor trembling. Oh… He loosely wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist and rubbed his back

"You're okay," He soothed.

Alastor tightened his grip slightly, the smallest little whimper escaping. Husk felt his heart break at the sound

"It's gone, I'm here," He assured "Not gonna let anything hurt you, sweetheart."

Alastor shuddered and let out a shaky breath. He pulled away, turned his head and wiped his eyes

"I don't know why you put up with me, dear," He chuckled softly. 

Husk smirked and cupped Alastor's face, squishing his cheeks a bit

"Because you're cute," He teased.

Alastor snorted a laugh and wrapped his arms around Husk's neck again, kissing him on the cheek. Husk went rigid and averted his gaze, fur standing on edge. Alastor's grin widened 

" _ You're  _ the cute one."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to explore Alastor's dog issue. This is a pretty short fic, but I had fun. but I would say that Alastor is definitely afraid of dogs in this fic. Anywho, hope you liked it.
> 
> Please comment, comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
